


Singular

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Introspection, Language, Multi, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 1,122 One shot<br/>Rated: NC-17 TCest OT4<br/>Just something introspective and quick; a break from the multi-chapter fics I'm juggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singular

Raphael’s Thoughts

            Call me a sick bastard if ya’ want ta, but I fucking love the sight of my cum leaking out of Leo’s ass.  When he gives in like that, the world is my oyster and it’s got a big fucking pearl right dead center of it.

            We used ta fight a lot more often, especially after Master Splinter made him leader.  One day I was so fed up with his righteous bullshit I told him ta blow me as I was getting ready ta storm out of my room.

            I thought Mikey was the master of the unexpected, but he ain’t got nothing on Leo.  Big bro’ went right down on me; moved so fast my anger didn’t know where ta go so it just disappeared.

            What he did ta me blew my fucking mind just before I blew my wad.  It’s damn hard ta argue anything with a guy who’s licking your jizz off his lips.

            I’m an open book; so is Donny, so is Mikey.  If something’s gnawing at one of us we’ll eventually spill our guts about it and the only real question is how long it will take us ta let loose.

            Leo ain’t like us.  He plays ‘em close ta the vest and he’s got the best poker face I’ve ever seen.  He’s almost a complete mystery ta me; even after years of living with him I still never really know what’s going on in his head.

            It drives me bat shit sometimes and that’s probably why I lose it with him so damn often.  I want ta get a rise out of him.  I need ta break that cool exterior and find out what’s hiding underneath.

            Problem is, breaking isn’t something Leo does.  Not easily anyway.  I can get him mad sometimes; get him to finally say what he’s holding back from me, but that little bubble is the only one that’ll burst.  There’s still thousands of them that he keeps hidden.

            I don’t care how long it takes, even if it’s a lifetime, someday I’m gonna bust all of them.

Michelangelo’s Thoughts

            I’ve got the best big brother in the world.  I know that’s an overblown statement considering I don’t have a very big frame of reference, but that’s okay.  I totally stand by it.

            Leo’s so focused that it’s scary sometimes.  When we were kids I used to try to screw with him, to try to break his concentration.  It never worked but I tried anyway.  I don’t do that anymore ‘cause I know why he works so hard.  He does it ‘cause someone in our family has to and he’s best suited for it.

            One thing about Leo is that most of those control issues he has when he’s leading our team; he leaves them outside the bedroom door.  I know he does it ‘cause he wants to make sure I don’t feel powerless in our relationship.  Everything equal in the sack.  He was really serious when we made that rule.

            The only thing is that there are still some things he can’t let go of.  Like for instance when he bottoms for me.  Since he doesn’t always know what kind of mood I’m in, he waits until it’s clear I want to fuck him and then he leaves the room to prep himself.  Like a girl going into the bathroom to insert a diaphragm.

            It doesn’t take him long, so it doesn’t kill the mood.  He always comes back squeaky clean, stretched, and lubed.  I don’t know how he does it but I’d love it if he’d let me watch someday.  Or better yet, if he’d let me do it for him.

            Right now that little control quirk of his is pretty sexy.  When I think about Leo focusing on getting ready for _me_ I get so damn hard I feel like I might explode before he’s even made it back to the bed.  Just watching him spread his legs nearly gets me off sometimes.  I have to do some really intense focusing of my own so I can make sure it’s good for both of us.

            You know, he’s a pretty sneaky dude.  It wouldn’t surprise me if that wasn’t his way of teaching me to have more patience.

Donatello’s Thoughts

            Leo and I have a close, almost spiritual relationship.  I feel like he needs me; he needs my calm, clinical assessments to offset the high energy and volatility of our brothers.  I think he needs my tranquility as well; I’ve found the place he desires to be, the place he looks for in his meditation.  While I am naturally mellow, Leo still fights the demon of anger at times.

            The more confidence he has in his decisions the farther away he pushes that demon.  My job is to make sure he has everything he requires to make the best possible decisions, that way he doesn’t question himself if something doesn’t work.  I’m always there to make sure he has someone he can talk to when it’s over.

            I know and understand my place on our team and in our family.  One of the things I need is for Leo to lead because in my head that’s _his_ place.  That doesn’t change for me when we make love.

            Submissive is a relative term and I don’t pigeon hole myself that way, but that is the role I’m most comfortable with when I’m with Leo.  In my mind he has the position of leadership and therefore dominance; that is the particular niche I need for him to occupy.

            Even though he’s offered to bottom for me, I doubt that I can ever take him up on that.  Besides my own desire for his supremacy, I think he needs that from one of us as well.  There has to be a place where Leo isn’t questioned or challenged; a serene place where his word is law.  That’s what I give him.

            I love Leo because he is fearless, but I despise the fact that Leo sometimes thinks he is invincible.  He’ll claim that isn’t true, but I’ve been there when he’s tried to sacrifice himself for us.  When I feel he’s working up to something that insane I’ll do everything I can to haul him back, even if I have to resort to sex to do it.

            I’m scared that there’s always going to be a part of him that I can’t reach, a part that he keeps behind an impenetrable wall.  No one should have to be that alone, especially not someone like Leo, whose entire world is wrapped up in his family.

            From what I have observed, I’m not the only one working hard to hang on to Leonardo.


End file.
